


Breakfast in Bed

by shanachie



Series: My Private Nation [17]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigations
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Greg enjoy a quiet moment at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> This is the second to last story in this series. The last one IS written… it will be posted soon. I’m waiting to see if someone has time to look it over before I actually post it. Then I’m calling this series complete. It’s already a WHOLE lot bigger than I ever intended when I started writing it!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

Nick rolled over in bed, sleepily seeking out the warm heat that was normally next to him. He frowned as his searching arm encountered nothing but empty space. Opening his brown eyes, he attempted to complete a visual search for his missing bedmate, but gave up after a moment. He was just too tired.

The two men had been working doubles for the last few days and had barely seen each other outside of the lab, but now they had three blissful days off. Nick hadn’t expected Greg to stir from the bed without a major incentive and there didn’t appear to be on in evidence.

Groaning after a minute, he contemplated how much energy he’d need to exert to discover where his lover had gone.

In the end, Nick had just made it into a sitting position when their bedroom door nudged open and Greg appeared with a tray in his hands. Nick eyed it suspiciously. “What did you do?” he asked.

“Relax. I didn’t cook. Exactly,” Greg assured him.

“It’s the ‘exactly’ I’m worried about,” Nick pointed out as he smoothed the blankets and made room for Greg on the bed next to him.

The blonde set the tray down over Nick’s lap, brushing a kiss across the other man’s lips before crawling into bed. “You didn’t even stir when I got out of bed,” he commented as he flopped carefully down on the empty side. “I figured it wasn’t worth having you attempt to cook so I ran down to the deli.”

Nick took the lid off the plate on the tray to discover that Greg had picked up [fried egg sandwiches](http://images.bigoven.com/image/upload/v1419047536/fried-egg-and-ham-sandwich.jpg) and [fried potatoes](http://www.allyskitchen.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/DSC_9444.jpg) from the small corner store not far from their house. Both ham and sausage also edged the oversized plate. Two bottles of orange juice rested next to the heaping platter instead of the coffee they normally started their day with.

Wrapping his hand around the back of Greg’s neck, Nick pulled the other man into a long kiss. “Thank you,” he whispered when they drew apart.

Greg shrugged, as his ears turned red. “What? I figured ya know. Breakfast in bed. And then maybe… _breakfast_ in bed?”

Nick laughed at his lover’s attempt at flirting. “G, I love you.” Reaching for a fork, he began to eat as Greg protested that he didn’t mean for the comment to be funny. Nick smiled through the eggs. “I wasn’t being funny either,” he told Greg as solemnly as he could while he finished chewing.

Greg’s face lit, “No?”

“No,” Nick smiled and kissed the sweet man’s cheek. “Never change.”


End file.
